Usuario Blog:Miguel yanke/Entrevista a Koko (Louis Zifer)
Buenas a todos. Han pasado cuatro años desde aquella entrevista a Andra de 2013 la cual seleccionó a Louis Zifer como el siguiente en la lista, sin embargo nunca pudimos contactar con Koko. Con la reciente aparición de nuestro gaditano favorito no he podido más que continuar con esta saga de entrevistas que tanto nos enseñan de nuestros compañeros y que quedan como una muestra de nuestra experiencia en este nuestro foro. Además no quiero dejar pasar la oportunidad de recordar a uno de nuestros más queridos amigos, Nikolev, quien hace un año y medio nos dejó y al cual le rendimos un homenaje especial en esta entrevista. Antes de comenzar con la misma quisiera recordar que el proyecto EntrevistaX volverá a estar en pie, una entrevista hecha por todos los usuarios en la que contestaré yo, aunque estoy pensando nuevas técnicas para hacerla algo diferente, ya informaré cuando tenga algo más definitivo. Sin más dilación comencemos esta entrevista. Y: Buenas noches Koko y bienvenido a las entrevistas NeoX, antes de nada agradecerte el participar: Koko: Me encanta estar aquí después de tantísimo tiempo, así que las gracias te las doy yo a ti. Y: Antes de comenzar la entrevista debo saber cómo te gustaría que me refiriese a ti ¿Koko, Louis, José…? K: Llámame Koko, llevo ya 18 años y medio con ese apodo, y la verdad es que ya lo siento más mío que mi nombre real, que es José Manuel. Y: Debes saber que esta entrevista ha supuesto un gran cambio para mi, ya que quien me ayudaba a montarla y hacer las preguntas fue siempre Niko, hoy debo agradecer a MagnetoRex el haber revisado la entrevista. Más adelante hablaremos sobre Niko, pero ahora, para aquellos que no te conocen, o los que como yo tenemos poca memoria, me gustaría que te presentases y nos contases un poco de ti: K: Pues mi nombre de nacimiento es José Manuel Ramos Calderón, pero como ya te he comentado llevo más de media vida siendo conocido por Koko. Soy de Puerto Real, un pueblo de Cádiz, España y tengo 32 añazos encima. Y: ¡¡Ya 32!!... nos detendremos más adelante en ello, ahora, como ya habrás leído, Andra fue quien te etiquetó para participar, ha tardado 4 años en llegar, pero por fin es tu momento ¿hay algo que te gustaría decirle? K: Pues si, que a pesar del tiempo que hace que no tenemos contacto, me ha hecho una ilusión enorme ver que ella fuese quién me etiquetó. Te juro que casi suelto una lagrimilla mientras leía su entrevista. Para mí ella fue una de las personas más importantes durante mi estancia en el foro, y eso no lo olvido Y: Siguiendo con la tradición de la pregunta heredada, Andra dejó una cuestión para ser respondida por ti: “Me encantaría saber cómo habría terminado la trama de Luces en la Sombra, una de mis tramas favoritas.” thumb|[[Luces en la Sombra es una de las tramas de Image que todavía no tiene formato]] K: Buahh!! esa es la pregunta del millón. Creo que es la primera vez que voy a contestarla. La idea era que al acceder al CCC (centro de cambio conductual) los Neo descubriesen que no era una máquina lo que cambiaba la mente de los vasallos de Siniestro, sino la interacción de dos mutantes drogados hasta las trancas. Uno era Cortez (con el poder de amplificar poderes y el otro el Eon, usando su poder empático (el menos usado por él), mientras a los "inquilinos" del centro le ponían imágenes de buen rollo de Siniestro. De ahí venía el título "Luces en la Sombra". Lo trágico era que la impresión era tan fuerte en los villanos que no había marcha atrás, por lo que Shamy seguiría siendo villano forever and ever. Además, Bala Oscura se descubría como un topo enviado por Siniestro. Y: Mmm, suena muy interesante. Antes de continuar quiero volver a presentar la estructura de estas entrevistas, además, por ser la primera entrevista tras la defunción de Eon me voy a tomar la libertad de dedicarle un espacio. En primer lugar, hablaremos sobre tus experiencia y gustos con Marvel, en segundo lugar, charlaremos acerca del uso de la Wikia así como de la plataforma per se, a continuación sobre tus experiencias en la comunidad y por último recordaremos a Eon. Comencemos con una pregunta personal, ¿Cómo comenzaste en el mundo de MARVEL? thumb|La línea 2099 nos mostraba un futuro alternativo del universo MARVEL. K: Pues corría el año 1992 (hablo como mi abuelo) cuando mi hermano, 6 años mayor, empezó a comprar Doom 2099 y Spiderman 2099. Eso no podía más que explotar y, en menos de un año, ya seguía como 10 series. Mi hermano me hizo tener una infancia muuuy feliz. Curiosamente, lo único que no compraba eran mutantes �� así que no se cómo les cogí el gusto. Y: ¿Te resultó extraño, viniendo del universo 2099, descubrir que los mismos personajes que leías tenían una contrapartida en el 616? K: No, porque en los mismos comics de la línea 2099 se hacían menciones constantes a esos personajes, lo que hicieron fue entrarme ganas de leer a los originales xD; así llegamos a la época de Spidey y Matanza Máxima o la Saga del clon (infravaloradas hoy en día, en mi opinión). Y: Un origen muy variado y muy interesante, ¿Cómo crees que estas lecturas influenciaron tu forma de escribir? K: Peter David siempre trataba de meter humor cuando podía, y creo que eso es algo que se me quedó grabado, incluso la historia más trágica debe tener un momento para sonreir, eso creo que es lo que más me ha podido influir en mi estilo. Y: Podrías contarnos qué sagas del universo MARVEL son tus favoritas y si tienes alguna en especial del universo X-Men thumb|Tras quedar inconsciente las mentes de dos [[w:c:marvel:Havok|Kaos de diferentes realidades se intercambia, descubriendo Alex una familia que nunca tuvo en un universo completamente nuevo]] K: Del universo de los X-Men creo que está de más hablar sobre la saga de Fénix Oscura, que para mi fue el culmen de algunos de esos personajes, así que voy a decir que la etapa de Havok en la serie Mutante X, menos conocida, puede ser de las cosas de mutantes con las que más he disfrutado. Apartando los mutantes, la etapa de Busiek-Pérez en Avengers, Los Thunderbolts de Busiek y Bagley, o los Héroes de Alquiler de Ostrander y Ferry siempre tendrán un rincón especial en mi corazón. Pero si me tengo que quedar con sólo una, me quedo con "La última cacería de Kraven". Y: Somos muchos los que hemos dejado de lado los comics y hemos limitado nuestras compras ¿continúas comprando cómics de MARVEL o de otras compañías? ''' K: Ya no compro nada (ni de Marvel ni de nadie), básicamente por falta de dinero, que el tabaco está muy caro. Por suerte, mi novia me sigue regalando algo de vez en cuando, lo último fue el cuarto tomo integral de The Walking Dead y una edición bastante chula de Superman: Hijo Rojo. Aún así intento estar al día de lo que hace Marvel, aunque no lo lea mucho (lo último fueron los primeros números de Hawkeye, de Fraction y Aja) '''Y: ¿Qué te parecen las nuevas colecciones y productos que marvel está poniendo en el mercado? K: Pues la verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de leer mucho de lo que se está publicando hoy en día, sobre todo personajes como la nueva Ms. Marvel o el Thor de Aaron me llaman mucho la atención. Creo que editorialmente se está trabajando muy bien ahora, y en cuanto pueda me leo la serie de Visión. Respecto al rollo mercha también es genial, si no que le pregunten a mi sobrino, que va a todas partes con el muñeco de Hulk que le regalé por su cumple. Y: Tras varios alti-bajos X-Men vuelve a tener el mayor número de comics de grapa, ¿Crees que esto es un avance para la línea editorial? K: Habrá que ver la aceptación que tienen en cuanto a ventas, pero yo personalmente creo que es una maniobra para llegar a un acuerdo por los derechos cinematográficos de, al menos, algunos personajes. Espero que vaya bien y los mutantes mantengan ese peso específico que tuvieron durante muchos años en la compañía. Y: Pronto hablaremos de las películas, pero ahora me interesaría que nos contases qué personajes (de cualquier editorial) han sido tus favoritos y cómo has visto su evolución con el paso del tiempo ¿Habrías cambiado algo? K: Pregunta difícil. Hay personajes que me caen mejor que otros, eso sin duda, pero no puedo decir que tenga favoritos. Tengo que decir que mis cambios a lo largo de los años se basan en un concepto que está haciendo mucho Marvel ahora y es que el universo evolucione, implantar el legado que taaan bien habían sabido implantar en DC. Yo habría empezado mucho antes a meter contrapartidas jóvenes de los héroes de siempre y habría jubilado a más de uno hace muchísimos años. DC ha tomado el camino contrario, destruyendo mucha de esa evolución, aunque parece que ahora se lo están replanteando. Y: Ya existió el MC2 donde se intentó hacer este cambio y no tuvo éxito ¿A qué crees que se debió y a qué personajes habrías cambiado en el 616 mucho antes? K: El problema de MC2 fue que era un salto temporal brusco, yo habría optado por una forma fluida, en el que las historias provocan cambios reales y no meras ilusiones de cambio. Respondiendo a lo de los jubiletas, Punisher debía haber muerto hace años o, al menos, verse obligado a retirarse; lo mismo para Daredevil que ya empezó talludito en el negocio de los superhéroes; Hawkeye lo mismo (a pesar de encantarme el personaje) y así con todos los que pasen de los 40 años y no tengan poderes que les permitan seguir. Los deportistas de élite se retiran a esa edad por algo ��, y siempre podrían quedar como mentores. Y: Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo. Ahora pasemos al tema que habíamos dejado antes de lado, las famosas películas de X-Men, deberíamos detenernos y hablar de ellas. Recientemente hemos podido ver en las pantallas la película que, para muchos, es la mejor hasta la época de X-Men, Logan ¿Podrías valorarnos la película? K: Podría, si la hubiese visto, por desgracia aún está en mi lista de pendientes junto a X-Men: Apocalipsis y Guardianes de la Galaxia Vol.2. Últimamente he podido ir poco al cine, por causas de salud, y cuando al fin hemos podido ir lo que había en el cine era Wonder Woman (qué poco me gustó ese final). Y: Si tuvieses que escoger una película de los X-Men, cuál sería y por qué. thumb|X-Men: First Class es una película basada en los X-Men y dirigida por Matthew Baughn. K: X-Men: First Class, sin lugar a dudas. Me parece que la relación de Magneto y Xavier es genial en esa peli, por no hablar de que sale Havok, que siempre es un plus. Además, Jennifer Lawrence está espectacular, como siempre (la considero una de las mejores actrices que nos ha dado Hollywood en los últimos 30 años). Y: Vamos a pasar ahora a hablar de la wiki, recordemos que estas entrevistas nacieron con la idea de conseguir que los miembros de la comunidad comenzasen a usar la wiki que tenían disponible. Admito que durante los últimos años la he tenido algo olvidada, pero todavía es accesible y se puede encontrar la información. Antes de nada, me gustaría que valorases ¿Qué te ha parecido el cambio del foro a la wiki? K: Teniendo en cuenta que soy un manco tecnológico, al principio no me gustó el cambio, no te voy a engañar. Pero es verdad que tras darme un par de vueltecitas, le veo sus ventajas en cuanto a la organización de información. De todas formas tengo que familiarizarme aún con el formato, pero seguro que me hago pronto. Y: Como parte de estas entrevistas viene un ejercicio de búsqueda, tómate el tiempo que necesites. Tienes que localizar tu usuario del foro en la wiki y desde tu lista de personajes, me pases la URL y nos comentes que te ha parecido el intentar encontrar esta página y la información que aparece. K: Espero que no tengas prisa, me pongo a ello ��. Ahora si lo logré!!! http://es.neoxadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:Louis_Zifer/Personajes. Si no fuese por el infierno de pc que tengo, encontrar la información ¡está chupado! :3. Y: También me gustaría que nos llevases a tu trama favorita en la que hayas participado, nos copies la url y nos cuentes por qué la has elegido K: Eres malo conmigo, voy a ello. No me acuerdo cómo se llamaba, pero era la del crossover del moco amarillo tecnológico. Me encantó como nos unimos todos los grupos, tener la oportunidad de postear con Wildwood y Jofiel interactuando en el mismo bando, y qué finalazo, eso fue otro nivel; Fuimos tan sumamente ambiciosos que fue un placer ver a todo el foro tan metido en la trama. Po' toma enlace: http://es.neoxadventures.wikia.com/wiki/La_caída_del_cielo, creo que era esa. Y: Ahora que te has experimentado la wiki, nos gustaría saber qué podríamos hacer para agilizar el moverse entre secciones de la wiki, así como qué te gustaría ver en la portada. K: Sinceramente, creo que está bastante bien. Si aún no la he visto entera, como para ponerme a quejarme xD, creo que el trabajo que está hecho es genial, de verdad, aunque me da algunos errores de carga (que supongo son por mi ordenador jurásico). Y: Es extraño lo de los errores de carga, ya que no se utiliza ningún plugin, pero habría que detenerse y estudiarlo, sobre todo en la Portada donde existen varias aplicaciones que puede ser lo que te ralentice la carga. Con el posible cierre de la página, todavía no confirmado, pero funcionalmente cerrada, hemos perdido las primeras tramas de los Strikers y últimas de los STEALTH, si bien este hecho es triste debemos recordar que todavía queda mucho trabajo en la wiki, sobre todo en el resumen de las tramas. ¿Crees que el hecho de haber vivido esta pérdida de información puede incentivar a la gente a releer y completar, todas aquellas que están pendiente, así como intentar completar aquellas perdidas? K: Admitámoslo, puede haber un pequeño resurgir, pero será difícil recuperarlo todo. Si la gente no ha ayudado más, dudo que fuese por falta de ganas, si no de tiempo. Ojalá que nos pongamos a ello y lo consigamos poner al día, pero va a ser difícil (¿dónde ha quedado mi optimismo? a ver si lo encuentro). Ojalá que esta experiencia nos ayude a ponernos las pilas. Y: Y mojándote, ¿crees que podrías participar en la wiki de alguna manera? De hacerlo, qué te gustaría mirar o editar. thumb|[[Louis_Zifer ha aportado avatares de varios personajes que pueden ser vistos en sus respectivas galerías.]] K: Si soy honesto, creo que en lo más que podría ayudar sería en hacer mis dibujetes de personajes (que son malos, pero les pongo cariño) y escribir algunos relatos apócrifos sobre mis personajes que se me quedaron en el tintero. Y: Pasamos ahora a la parte favorita de todos, nuestras experiencias. Ya que nos has recordado tu edad, ¿Con qué edad comenzaste en el mundo NeoX y cómo entraste? K: Pues, si tengo 32 tacos en el cuerpo... supongo que tendría 21 cuando entré. Creo que soy de los primeros que no entró rebotado desde Ociojoven. Yo buscaba la experiencia de rolear por foro con superhéroes y, después de mil enlaces infructuosos en Google, acabé en un foro que me llamó la atención. En la misma tarde que entré empecé a escribir la prueba de Wildwood, y ya nunca he soltado al personaje. Y: ¿Que ha significado o significan los NeoX para ti? K: Para mi fue un lugar donde derramarme. Cuando entré estaba empezando la carrera universitaria y eso me quitaba tiempo para ser feliz, mientras que en el foro nunca tenía esa presión, ahí podía divertirme hablando con gente que se divertía con lo mismo que yo, que entendía porqué me apasionaban las cosas que me apasionaban. Hoy te digo que allí aprendí que un grupo de personas sin siquiera conocerse, podían superar desacuerdos y unirse para hacer algo grande. Puede parecer una tontería magnificada, pero creo que aprendí a entender a los demás en la sección de off-topic del foro. Y: Más adelante te voy a preguntar sobre esos momentos, pero ahora me gustaría saber de dónde surgen tus nicks (Louis Zifer y Koko) y qué significan para tí thumb|El [[wikipedia:es:Carnaval_de_Cádiz|Carnaval de Cádiz es uno de los más importantes del mundo que congrega en la ciudad de Cádiz a cientos de miles de visitantes durante su celebración.]] K: Bueno, Koko no es un nick si no mi apodo en la vida fuera de la red; Y viene de unos carnavales (en febrero de 1999) en los que iba yo disfrazado de Supercoco, el de Barrio Sésamo y conocí como a cuarenta personas borrachas que pasaron a ser parte de mi pandilla, y que con la borrachera no se acordaban de mi nombre xD. En cuanto a Louis Zifer, es una modificación de Lucifer que usaba durante los tiempos del Prestige y del No a La Guerra, para repartir mis textos políticos anónimamente por mi pueblo, era una forma de rebeldía, básicamente. Empecé a usarlo en los foros porque me daba la seguridad para decir lo que quería decir sin temor a represalias. A Koko le podías rebatir, pero Louis Zifer hablaba con una razón mucho más aplastante... hasta que llegué a NeoX y me moderé xD. Y: Muchos de nosotros recordamos todavía tu firma de Black Tom y tu tektek de Wildwood, ¿podrías hablarnos del origen de estas firmas y qué significaban para ti? Archivo:Louis_Zifer_(Firma).jpgArchivo:Wildwood.png K: Mi firma de Black Tom creo que me la hizo Juggy, y era el espejo de en lo que quería evitar convertirse Wildwood, por eso la mantuve tanto tiempo, porque era un recordatorio de por donde quería llevar a mi personaje. En cuanto al tektek, cuando me lo hicisteis me enamoré y no pude evitar colocarlo ahí para que todos lo vieran ��. Además de esas imágenes, también tenía una frase debajo, que aún no se porqué la puse, pero me sigue haciendo gracia: Tanto tiempo buscando la felicidad en las mujeres, y la encontré en un bocata. Y: No recordaba esa frase hasta que la has nombrado XD. Entrando ya en nuestra convivencia en el foro, me gustaría saber qué usuarios y momentos destacas positiva y negativamente. K: A ver, positivamente tengo que destacar a varios: Loganblack era mi muleta, sabía que siempre iba a estar ahí para apoyarme, como yo a él, y si no estábamos de acuerdo en algo, para eso estaban los privados. Fue como un hermano en el foro. Andra: Era la jefa, me resulta difícil pensar en que sin conocer a una persona en vivo, haya conseguido ganarse tanto cariño y respeto por mi parte. Odié perder el contacto con ella. Juggy: Aún recuerdo con cariño aquella discusión que tuvimos sobre la existencia de dios en el apartado Heaven. Creo que ha sido el mejor debate de mi vida. Coki: Adorabilidad en estado puro. Mags: Para mi, siempre será mi líder, me acogió genial cuando entré en los NeoX. Niko: era el corazón del foro, aún recuerdo cuando me hizo mode de off-topic, fue genial, a ver si después te lo cuento mejor. Miguel: Mi colega andaluz, siempre me reía contigo. Y así podría seguir con Ramiro, Diable, Victor (que era un crack), hasta el infinito. En cuanto a lo malo, creo que solo hubo una persona con la que no hice las mejores migas, que era RoloX. Pero creo que tenía mucho que ver con mi afán de proteger a Logan y que parecía enemigos acérrimos. Las discusiones entre ellos dos fueron realmente incómodas ya que, desde mi punto de vista (no es una verdad absoluta) a Logan de fallaban las formas, pero tenía bastante razón muchas veces. Y: Detengámonos ahora en qué momento en los foros de NeoX que marcase toda tu experiencia y nos digas por qué tuvo tanta relevancia personal. K: Se que no es muy profundo, pero me encantó descubrir que era capaz de escribir borracho y que casi nunca se notaba. Aunque hubo una vez que si se notó con mi prueba de Jofiel; La terminé a las siete de la mañana de un domingo, ciego como una cuba y no se me ocurre otra cosa que poner algo como "otro de sus poderes es el calor humano..." creo que Juggy fue el único que lo leyó antes de que lo editase. Pero esa experiencia fue genial. Me reí mogollón. Y: XDDDD, Y sobre tus personajes, qué nos puedes contar, ¿Cómo surgieron? K: Pues tengo que decir que Wildwood vino de una partida de rol de mesa en la que yo dirigía a un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes de la escuela de Xavier y uno de mis jugadores no sabía qué personaje hacerse. Entre los dos decidimos los poderes, que se llamase Will, a mi se me ocurrió Wildwood como nombre de guerra... acabé sintiendo que el personaje era más mío que suyo, sobre todo después de que esa partida durase dos sesiones, y me lo apropié. De hecho su historia ha ido evolucionando con el paso de los años, e incluso lo versionamos para otro jugador de otra partida de superhéroes. Jofiel es otra cosa, tenía un origen secreto que nunca le desvelé a nadie, y es que no era amnésico, si no que no había tenido vida anterior. La idea es que fuese un clon que combinaba ADN de Siniestro y de Xavier. Decidí ponerle Jofiel porque es el arcángel que trae sabiduría y me gustaba que él tuviese la retorcida idea de que el conocimiento llega con el dolor. Y: ¿Qué pasó con estos personajes tras tu marcha y qué te hubiese gustado contar de ellos que todavía no sepamos? K: Pues de Wildwood tenía la intención de que acabase harto de no ser nunca el líder de los neoX y se marchase a Europa a formar su propio grupo, donde conocería a la Furia Alada del universo oficial. Pero, tras un par de aventuras, mi intención era que su grupo fuese masacrado en parte y el resto le abandonase, sintiendo que solo podía arreglarse de su fracaso volviendo con sus amigos. Esa era una historia de ida y vuelta que tenía pensada para él. En cuanto a Jofiel, el plan era que se diese cuenta de lo estúpida que era su visión del mundo y convertirlo en redención, un asesino de villanos. Y: Muchos nos preocupamos con tu marcha y aunque respetamos a tus personajes siempre nos gustaba mencionarlos de vez en cuando, podrías contarnos ¿Qué te pasó para marcharte y cómo te fue la vida hasta hoy? thumb|Wildwood tuvo un cameo en los [[Tierra-1611|NeoX Ultimate.]] K: Muchos factores influyeron en mi desaparición, voy a ir cronológicamente. Lo primero, fue un período horrible. Me sentaba delante del ordenador, habría la trama de turno para postear,... y no me salían las palabras. Es el mayor bloqueo que he tenido jamás, y cuanto más tardaba en postear, peor era. Sentía que ya os había fallado y que no era capaz de solucionarlo, incluso llegó a darme vergüenza la idea de entrar en el foro. A eso se sumó el hecho de que abandoné las redes sociales porque sentía que no tenía nada que decir, hasta el punto de que ni siquiera miraba el correo,... el ordenador, sin ningún motivo, se convirtió en mi enemigo. A eso le sumamos que me empezó a ir fatal en la universidad y que la situación en casa no era la más cómoda. Me acabé refugiando en mi pareja, lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida es tenerla para apoyarme (ya llevamos once años juntos). Con el tiempo, vi que el foro estaba muerto, no pude recuperar mi cuenta de facebook ni de correo...y lo dejé pasar. Sentí que ya os había fallado y que no quería volver a hacerlo, así que simplemente ya no volví. Eso se compaginó con un periodo de cambios, dejé la universidad, me puse a trabajar de comercial, entré en un FP superior, y cada vez pasaba más y más tiempo y me daba más y más vergüenza buscaros, así hasta el otro día, que tuve otro bloqueo de los que me dan miedo y me puse a pensar en vosotros. Intenté entrar en el foro para ver si podía inspirarme y al buscarlo en Google acabé en la página de Facebook. Ahora he recuperado algo de chispa, pero me he encontrado con cosas que me han hecho sentirme aún más culpable por no haber vuelto antes. Y: Debes saber que nunca nos defraudaste, siempre has sido un miembro bien recordado y querido. K: Y yo lo agradezco, pero es lo que sentía el Koko del pasado. Eso no se puede cambiar ya. Y: Como ya comentaba al inicio de la entrevista me gustaría dedicar un espacio para recordar a Niko. Como ya muchos sabemos Niko falleció el 15 de Marzo de 2016. Cuéntanos acerca de cómo ha sido recibir la noticia. K: Me enteré ayer y llevo sin dormir desde entonces. Desde aquí quiero mandarle un abrazo fuerte a Juggy, aunque imagino que ya estará harto de tantos que le habrán mandado. Creo que para la mayoría de nosotros, Arturo era el corazón del foro, que todo eso que creamos era más suyo que nuestro, pero por cómo era no quiero hablar más de su partida, prefiero contar una historia que compartí con él, si no es molestia. Y: Era la siguiente pregunta, así que adelante K: Siete de la mañana de un domingo; como era habitual en mi, llego a casa con un pedal que no era normal, pero esa noche me tocó ser borracho conciliador. Entro en Off-Topic y me encuentro una discusión de Rolox y Logan (qué sorpresa, ¿eh?) y a Arturo hasta los cojones de los dos. Hasta el punto de quitarle la moderación de Off-Topic a Logan. Como estaba en modo borracho conciliador, me puse a escribir que esas no eran formas de comportarse, que las faltas de respeto estaban de más, que si patatín y patatán,... y para mi sorpresa, la discusión se acaba. A los dos minutos (me sorprendió la velocidad) me llega un privado de Arturo preguntándome si quería ser mode, y claro yo to ciego como estaba le dije que seguro que había mejores opciones, que no se precipitase y esas cosas. Me mandó otro mensaje que me marcó; me dijo algo así como: "Seguro que otro lo puede hacer, pero hace falta gente como tú en el foro. Acepta el puesto". Fue la primera vez que me sentí más que aceptado, querido en el foro, y eso siempre se lo deberé a Arturo. Y: Por conocer estas experiencias merece la pena hacer estas entrevistas. Además de su carácter especial, Niko tenía grandes ideas y personajes, podrías comentarnos alguno que te llamase especialmente la atención. K: Eon era para mi el alma de los NeoX hecho personaje, era como él: alegre, valiente, un líder, a fin de cuentas. Lo único que eché de menos de Eon es que hubiese compartido más tramas con Noctem, precisamente por el contraste de personajes, luz y oscuridad, alegría y tormento, me hubiese encantado ver a Arturo y a Andra más veces juntos en acción. Y: Ha pasado un tiempo pero todavía todos lo recordamos, tanto que el proyecto NeoX para continuar con el comic de le_diable_Blanc ha sido renombrado con su nombre. ¿Te gustaría participar en este proyecto? ¿Cómo te gustaría hacerlo? K: Como fuese posible. Tengo poco que aportar, pero estoy a vuestra entera disposición para lo que sea con lo que pueda ayudar. Y: Antes de dar la entrevista por terminada, te toca escoger al siguiente usuario, contarnos por qué lo elegiste y qué pregunta debería responder K: Creo que voy a escoger a Loganblack, otro de los Carlos (que había más Carlos que personajes, ¡madre de dios!) y la pregunta que se me ocurre para él es: ¿Cómo hacía Bala Oscura para no perder el sombrero con la de peleas que tenía? ¿Llevaba orquillas para enganchárselo al pelo? Admite que es la mejor pregunta que han hecho xD Y: Es una que todos nos hemos hecho. Koko, ha sido un placer volver a encontrarnos y debes ser consciente de que eres un miembro muy especial en la comunidad y que muchos te echábamos de menos, así que te recogemos con los brazos abiertos. Muchísimas gracias por darnos la oportunidad de conocerte mejor y espero que la entrevista no se haya hecho demasiado larga. K: No ha sido larga, de hecho, creo que ahora me voy a poner un par de capitulitos de Modern Family para coger sueño xD. Hablando en serio, el placer a sido todo mío. Espero que en esta entrevista hayáis podido percibir al menos una pequeña parte del cariño que os tengo. Y, como no, me tengo que despedir como tantas veces lo hice en el foro. Frikisaludos!!! Categoría:Entradas